The Secret Life
by Alicia.Maree
Summary: Bella and Alice are best of friends that have one thing in common; a secret. Can they go through school, making friends and falling in love just like any other normal teenager, without the secret coming out? Cannon Pairings. BxE, AxJ and RxEM. I do not own any of the charcters!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The secret life was going to be ruined. I realised that we had made way too many slip ups over the last couple of weeks.

She had found out. We let ourselves down by being ourselves way too much around her.

I guess all I could think to say to her was..

"Welcome to the Secret Life..."

**Chapter 1: First Day Of School **

_**BPOV**_

"Are you ready for tonight?" Alice asked me.

"I sure am" I smiled at Alice while walking out of her walk in robe.

Maybe this is jumping a little ahead of the game here. This needs to be explained from the very start.

Alice and I are best of friends since we were born; both of our fathers were in a band and were well-known. Since we were born we had been destined to sing together. But we will talk about that later.

Alice and I had lived next to each other for years and we even had a hall joining from one house to the other so we could get into each other's rooms.

We are completely different from each other; opposites you could say but at the same time absolutely the same because of a secret we shared.

I'm a pretty average height, fit and slim. My hair's a mixture of dark chocolate brown and red tinges. I have deep brown eyes that stand out to my paper white skin. On the other hand Alice is short, pixie like almost. Her hair is a dark brown almost black, short and cut into pixie like spikes. Her bright green eyes, speckled with amber flecks. Alice could be described was loving and fun, wild and sarcastic, annoying and loving. She believed in being herself no matter what other people had to say.

"It's our first one, since the new album" Alice smiled walking to her cupboard to get ready for school.

"I know, but we need to go to school first" I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm for our first concert.

"Right school, do I look alright?" Alice suggested to her clothing. She was wearing midnight black skinny jeans that looked painted on, a simple thick strapped singlet top which over the top she had on a mini black jacket; she wore enclosed red heels with it and red accessories along with a red schoolbag.

"Gorgeous as always" I complimented, "How about me?" I asked as I stepped out to show her.

"Oh my..." Alice didn't even have anything to say. She approved on my attire completely.

I was wearing dark blue jeans that fitted at the thigh and wearing knee high brown boots. With it a creamy coloured singlet top that fit snuggly and wrapped tightly around my neck was a brown coloured scarf. My hair fell in loose curls and accessorised it with a cream coloured knitted hat.

"I'm speechless, Bell" Alice finally answered me.

"That's always a good thing" I smiled widely before going over to give Alice hug, "Let's go knock some guy's dead and make most girls jealous".

"I second that motion" Alice hugged back then linked her arm with mine before we headed down to my BMW M6, that was black and a convertible.

"You girls behave now" Alice's mum, Esme waved us off.

"Don't cause trouble or tonight will be cancelled" my dad, Charlie warned before giving us a quick wink.

"As if! We will see you this afternoon" Alice said goodbye and then we were out the driveway and on to our first day of school.

* * *

I parked the car in the next possible park I could find while Alice had the visor down, looking into the mirror and reapplying her make-up.

"Ali you look fine let's go" I grabbed her hand, walking up to the entrance of the school and pushing the doors open making a grand entrance.

I walked in first seeing as Alice was taking her time, I dragged her with me and I blushed a little noticing all the attention we were getting.

"Nice entrance" Alice whispered.

"I can't argue with that" I looked at her and laughed loudly, making some girls look up to us with disgust.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to a table where a teacher was sitting.

"Names" was all he said.

"Bella Swan and Alice Brandon" Alice chippered. The teacher looked through a folder and passed us our timetables.

"What do you have first?" I asked as we looked over our timetables.

"I have" Alice paused skimming her fingers over the piece of paper, her lips pouting slightly, "English, with Mrs. Markus, you?"

"Same, let's go put our books into our lockers and head in their early" I suggested and she nodded in agreement.

We walked down the hall together and we noticed our lockers were directly across from each other.

Ali had started to sing under her breath as we walked the halls together to get to our English class.

"_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts"._

I took my go, tapping my fingers against my folder and nodding my head along,

"_I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream  
An illustrated scene descends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame"._

We turned to each other,

"_A never-ending dream, a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I wanna be with you_

A never-ending dream, a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I wanna be with you".

"Girls, the bell has gone" a voice filled with anger flowed over to us.

"Oops" Alice bit down on her lip then winked at me.

"Maybe we should refrain from singing at school" I suggested and she agreed with me.

"Girls class now! The bell has gone" the voice yelled again making Ali jump and run with me attached to her.

We entered the classroom with our arms linked, a few guys lifted their heads to stare and some girls looked up to give us a glare.

"Bella and Alice, are our new students to the school" the teacher addressed "from being home schooled for their whole life, please make their welcome a good one" the teacher concluded to the class and gestured to the two spare seats in the corner of the room at the back.

The English class passed too slowly for my liking, Ali was occupied by being too busy thinking about our 'BIG' night. I let my mind fill with thoughts of what celebrity 'hot guy' I could get my hands on.

The bell rang and we headed to lunch. We sat at a table by ourselves seeing as none of the girls had invited us to sit with them.

"Looks like we'll be outsiders here" I laughed a little, stabbing at my food.

Ali laughed along with me, gently fixing her spiky hair, "Feels just a tiny bit odd"

"I must agree"

We ate in silence for a few moments, already noticing our next classes we didn't have together. We would have to survive school on our own.

I heard a chair next to me scape along the floor and then heard a warm voice, "Hope you don't mind if we sit here"

"Not at all" Alice replied as I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at me, I just nodded and waved it off that it was fine. I noticed he had bronze coloured hair, that was sticking in every direction and that he was pretty tall. His friend that had joined us was a bit shorter, blonde and had blue eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he held out his hand, which I took a little too eagerly.

"Bella Swan"

"Beautiful" he whispered almost to himself, I felt my cheeks warm. "This is Jasper Whitlock" he gestured over to the blonde.

"I'm Alice Brandon" Ali piped in staring at Jasper.

"It's nice to meet you both" I smiled, "You two seem to be the only ones that have introduced yourselves today"

"Really?" Jasper looked shocked.

Alice smiled warmly at him, "The girls have been a bit cold towards us"

"Oh don't worry about them" a voice startled me from behind. I turned my head slightly to see a stunning blonde. Her hair flowed down to her waist. Her blue eyes shined against her slightly tanned skin, she looked amazing, "They're just jealous that you're getting all the male attention, Rosalie Hale by the way" she smiled sweetly and sat down next to me. Next to her a big muscled guy sat next to her, he had dark curly hair and emerald eyes like Edwards, "This is my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen" oh, brothers.

"Nice to meet all of you" I answered, "I'm Bella and that's Alice" I pointed at her.

Lunch talk just seemed to be about what classes we had next. It seemed like Edward and I had biology next and Alice and Rose had P.E. The lunch bell rang and Edward showed me which way to the class. He pulled me up to the back row of the classroom and pulled out the chair for me.

"So tell me about yourself" he winked.

"There isn't much to tell" I sighed quietly, "Alice and I are best friends, have been since birth. I'm not seeing anyone, I love to read and sing" I thought about every word carefully, "Yourself?"

"I'm not seeing anyone either" he laughed at my expression. Really, how could he not be dating anyone? He continued, "I play piano and Jasper and I play for the school football team"

"Nice" I bit my lip, "So I'm friends with two hot high school jocks"

"Friends?" Edward said sarcastically and continued "Now wait a minute, don't go thinking we're friends" we just laughed, before settling down and paying attention to the class.

School seemed to speed up from there on and before we knew it the school day was over. Alice met me by my car and we headed home.

"I think I like that Jasper Whitlock" Alice sighed, "And I barely said two words to him!" she exclaimed. I just laughed at her.

"Well don't over think it; we have a big night" I scorned her playfully, "Mind on tonight".

"That's right, tonight" she said dreamily.

Now all we had to do was get prepared.

**Authors Note –**

**A new story. Let me know what you guys think. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Before – **

"_Well don't over think it; we have a big night" I scorned her playfully, "Mind on tonight"._

"_That's right, tonight" she said dreamily._

_Now all we had to do was get prepared._

**Chapter 2 – Big Night**

_**BPOV**_

Alice and I were backstage getting ready for the concert. I looked over to her and saw that she was almost ready. She had put hair extensions in so her hair flowed down in long curls to her waist and a side fringe framed her face nicely. She had put in dark brown contact lenses and her makeup was applied heavily. She didn't even look like Alice. She wore a light blue corset that matched her light blue tutu skirt. She had a pink flower in her hair and pink peep toe heels matched.

Earlier before we even got here we had been airbrushed, hair styled and makeup had been applied.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognise myself. A blonde wing had been fixed on and even extensions had been put throughout the top to make it thicker and then it thinned right down til it hit my shoulder blades. Not much like my natural brown that hit my waist. I also had a clip in front fringe that was thick and looked like it had been hacked into. I had bright blue contacts in and my makeup was also heavily applied. My outfit was a dark blue short jumpsuit that sparkled. It hugged my body and had a long tutu like material trail.

"I can't even recognise you" Alice whispered excitedly.

"That is the point, Alice" I laughed a little, astonished with how good we actually looked. Since Alice and I started this singing business we had decided that we had needed a disguise, so that when we walked down the street or decided to go to school that no one would notice us. So far it had worked.

We were worldwide sensations according to magazines and television reports. We had millions of fans and we had only released one album. This was our first concert so we were a little nervous.

"Can you hear that?" Alice squealed her ear pressed against the wall. I joined her and heard the sold out stadium chanting our name over and over again "'_Two! Die For!' 'Two! Die For!'"_.

For our famous names I used my mother's name Renee, who had passed away when I was ten and Alice used her middle name, Mary.

"You girls ready in there?" our backstage manager called and knocked on the door "Two minutes til you need to be on the stage"

I looked over to Alice who nodded; I took her arm and followed our manager out to where we needed to stand before the show started. We were shoved onto a platform that would rise up onto the stage.

"Good luck Mary" I whispered and I quickly got a whispered good luck back as the music started and we were getting lifted up onto the stage. The lights whirled around us in bright different colours and the fog was starting to disperse from around us as I started to sing our number one song at the moment.

The fans were all jumping around singing along with us, as we got to the chorus our back up dancers had appeared on the stage dancing the same moves as us.

I counted in my head what moves I was doing and what was coming up next making sure not to mess it up, I looked over at Alice who looked to being doing everything flawlessly. She had started heading down to the edge of the stage touching fans hands and sending them into hysterics. I followed by doing the same on my side of the stage.

I pulled her back to me and we danced together as we finished up the song, the crowd shouting and cheering us on.

We smiled out to them and bowed, "GOOD EVENING NEW YORK CITY" I shouted into the microphone getting just cheers as a response.

"WE ARE SO EXCITED TO HAVE OUR FIRST CONCERT" Alice yelled out, the crowd throwing stuff for us onto the stage.

We immediately went into our other songs and the concert didn't end until well after midnight.

Alice pulled me off the stage and squeezed me into a tight hug, "That was so brilliant, Bella! They loved us! That was such a rush"

I just hugged her back too tired to say anything.

Our security guard broke us apart and ushered us towards our limo that was waiting for us. He pushed past the crowd to get us through and we were thrown into the back of the limo, speeding off. We rushed and pulled out our extensions and I pulled of my wig, both of us wiping off our makeup and quickly changing into a pair of sweats and t-shirt.  
The limo stopped off at a side street where my car was waiting for us.

We talked excitedly all the way home, going on about how great the night was and that we couldn't wait for our next concert.

Charlie was out the front when we pulled up, grinning at us and telling us to get inside quickly. We sat on the couch and stared at the TV which was broadcasting, I turned it up.

"_Two! Die For! Had a sold out concert this evening, teenagers from all over New York lined up to get inside tonight. Mary and Renee blew the crowd away with their amazing performances, you could definitely tell how hard they must of trained to make this night absolutely perfection! We cannot wait til they announce their next concert!" _

"Wow" Alice and I said at the same time, smiling widely.

Charlie gripped my shoulder, "I got a call and you two have an interview with New York Daily tomorrow ladies, bright and early"

Alice squealed and Charlie scrunched his face up, covering his ears.

"We better get some beauty sleep then Alice" I grabbed her and headed towards my bedroom. She walked over to her door to the hall that led to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Renee" she snickered.

"Sweet dreams Mary Alice" I said as she closed the door. I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of green eyes and screaming fans.

**Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Before – **

"_We better get some beauty sleep then Alice" I grabbed her and headed towards my bedroom. She walked over to her door to the hall that led to her bedroom._

"_Goodnight Renee" she snickered._

"_Sweet dreams Mary Alice" I said as she closed the door. I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of green eyes and screaming fans._

**Chapter 3 – Interview**

_**BPOV**_

I felt my bed bouncing whilst I was coming out of my sleep. It could only be one thing, Alice. I groaned quietly and peeked an eye open to see Alice bouncing excitably.

"Come on Bella!" She squealed, pulling the covers off me, the cold air waking me up more.

"Argh" I groaned again, rolling my head over to read the clock, '7am', "Really Alice?"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes, "We have our interview with the New York Daily at nine and we have to get ready!" she bounced off the bed and ran over to my sliding wardrobe door, punching in the four digit code to open the back of the wardrobe. In the back of the wardrobe were all my secret 'pop star' outfits. Alice had one the exact say, it was like our very own shopping malls.

"We need something fabulous" she muttered to herself, running her hands all over different outfits. She squealed again, "Perfect!" and she shoved the clothing into my hands.

"Alice" I whined.

"No Bella, go shower and get ready!" she pushed me off the bed and I did what I was told.

Within forty-five minutes my contacts were in and my wig was on and styled. Makeup was applied and I was dressed. Alice had picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans with a nice sequined singlet top, a little black jacket to sit over the top. I topped it off with a bright pair of red heels.

I walked out of my bathroom to notice Alice wearing something very similar to mine, just different colours. Though she pulled it off much better than I did, her hair extensions were in and so were her contacts.

"Great" Alice smiled and pulled me down the stairs, "Just on time".

Within an hour we had made it to the newspaper, we walked up to the reception and we were whisked up to the 4th floor.

"Please make yourselves comfortable" an old lady with curly red hair said, "Tanya should be here real soon" and with that we were left alone.

"I'm so excited" Alice squealed a little. I wish I could second that, the butterflies were uncontrollable and my stomach was in knots.

"Yeah" I murmured.

I heard the door open and I turned to see a tall strawberry blonde walk in. She sat down in the plush armchair across from us, smiling as she set up a tape recorder and set herself up with a notepad and pen.

She then looked up at us, "Tanya Denali, it's so nice to finally meet the worldwide sensations"

I laughed nervously while Alice spoke, "It's nice to meet you too, Tanya"

"Well let's get started shall we" she quirked an eyebrow and I just nodded for her to continue, "So Mary, what makes you a good artist?"

Alice smiled, "What makes me a good artist? I suppose it's the fact that I'm not fake and I'm down to earth unlike nearly every other artist out there, our fans probably relate to that and for the fact that a lot of our music is written by us and has meaning"

Tanya nodded and turned to me, "You Renee?"

"My answer is pretty much the same; we don't do it for the fame or the money. We sing because we love it, we put on shows to entertain".

"Good good" she murmured, "Talking about shows, the show last night seemed to hit it off, your thoughts on that?"

I answered, "I was actually surprised the show sold out and that our dedicated fans camped out for hours just to get a good spot", Alice nodded along with my answer, "It felt good that all our hard work paid off, that our fans loved it because we loved it, we actually can't wait for a next show".

"Ah yes, so there will be another show?"

Alice looked over at me then answered, "We don't know anything right now, but we hope to be planning one real soon"

Tanya listened intently, "So either of you two in a serious relationship?"

I laughed a bit too loudly, "A relationship? What's one of those?" I continued to laugh, "We haven't got time for a relationship, too busy with our careers at the moment"

Alice jumped in, "Though it doesn't mean we don't have crushes like any other normal teenager".

Tanya looked intrigued, "Oh you have a crush Mary?"

Alice blushed a little, "Yes, I believe I might have"

"Care to give us a description?"

"All I can say he has amazing deep blue eyes that look like they can see into my soul and perfect wavy blonde hair, I can't believe I met him at sch-"

I cut her off instantly before she said too much and finished her sentence, "The Show". Tanya gave me a weird look but shrugged it off.

"Well I think that's it for today, thanks for your time" she concluded.

"You're very welcome" Alice giggled and then she turned to me, "PHOTOSHOOT"

I had seriously forgotten that the photo shoot followed this interview. We were going to be on the front cover.

"Ladies, my sisters Kate and Irina will be getting you ready for your photo shoot, trust me you are in good hands" Tanya led us to the door and opened it. Two blonde girls that looked very similar to Tanya were standing there, glowing smiles on their faces.

"Come on, so little time so much to do" one of them said and grabbed us.

Well this was going to be fun.

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Before – **

"_Ladies, my sisters Kate and Irina will be getting you ready for your photo shoot, trust me you are in good hands" Tanya led us to the door and opened it. Two blonde girls that looked very similar to Tanya were standing there, glowing smiles on their faces._

"_Come on, so little time so much to do" one of them said and grabbed us._

_Well this was going to be fun._

**Chapter 4 – Cut School**  
_**BPOV**_

Monday. Back to school for another week, a week where I get to me and normal for once.

Our photo shoot went for a fair few hours, different outfits, different make-up and hair styles. But it was good fun to say the least; I actually couldn't wait to see our faces on the front cover, which wouldn't be released for at least another couple of weeks.

As I drove into the school parking lot, I noticed Edward and Jasper waiting by the path. Edward gave me a wave and I smiled to myself. Once I parked Alice was pretty much out of the car and by Jasper's side. She still hasn't held a conversation with him.

I walked up to Edward and smiled up at him, "Hey".

"Good Morning Bella" he replied as I gave Jasper a small wave, he just smiled back at me.

"You ready for class?" I questioned, Edward nodded and put his hand on the small of my back.

I gave Alice a small hug and headed to class.

"So what did you get up to this weekend?" Edward tried starting conversation and I froze suddenly.

'_Crap! Bella you didn't think about this did you' I scolded myself, 'Um..'_

"Bella?" Edward looked at me concerned.

"Um.. Nothing?" I offered, he looked at me weird and I continued, "I mean, just hung around with Alice"

He nodded letting it go. I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want Bella, I was just making conversation" he said as he sat down next to me.

I smiled at him and laughed a little, "Honestly Eddie" he cringed, "I just hung around home with Alice"

"Please don't call me that"

"Sure thing Eddie" I poked my tongue out at him before turning my attention to the teacher. I could feel his gaze on me the entire time through class, every time I would look up at him he would look away.

I distracted myself from his gaze by tapping my pen against the desk lightly, humming one of my verses. I closed my eyes imagining myself on the stage in front of thousands. The thought of that gave a thrill, I shivered.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call distantly.

I ignored it.

"BELLA" Edwards voice yelled, I opened my eyes and saw the people in front of me staring at me. I blushed a little, turning to Edward.

"The bells gone" he informed me. I nodded and got out of my seat basically running off to the lunchroom looking for Alice. I found her with Rose and Jasper.

"Alice" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit next to me, Jasper sat down by the seat next to her and smiled at her warmly, she just giggled.

"Blurgh! You two get a room" Rose snickered. Jasper glared at her and Alice went red.

"So Bella, how'd class go?" Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Emmett" Edward warned.

I looked between both of them, "Huh? It was good I suppose"

"Oh" was all Emmett said.

I was confused, but I let it go and turned to Alice, "How about we cut the rest of school and head out of here?"

"Sure" Alice nodded.

I grabbed my bag and Alice copied me, "Well we're out of here"

"What? You're cutting?" Jasper eyed us and Alice nodded.

"We have some things to do" I answered their questioning eyes.

"It's only the second week back, I don't think you two should be cutting school just yet" Jasper scolded us and Emmett laughed patting him on the back.

"You sound like their father!"

Jasper just huffed loudly.

Edward pulled at my hand, "We could come with?"

I looked over to Alice who shook her head, "Sorry not this time"

"This time?" Jasper exclaimed again, "Do you plan to be cutting school a lot?"

"No, but Bella and I do have busy lives, we have things that need to be done" Alice answered him, taking my arm.

"We'll see you tomorrow" I smiled waving at them.

Alice and I basically ran to my car, hiding and dodging teachers as we made our way there.

"So, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"I nearly blew our cover in class!" I hissed.

"What? How?"

"I was too busy in my head, imagining us back on stage, Edward had to shake me out of my trance.. I don't know if I said anything out loud!" I spoke fast.

"Relax" Alice put her hand on my arm, "Im sure if you said anything he's be questioning, is he asking questions?"

"No"

"Then we're okay for now, we just have to be careful Bella"

I nodded and started my car. A sharp knock on my window made me just and let out a tiny scream. It was Edward, I put my window down.

"Ah, sorry for scaring you" he ran is fingers through his hair, "I just had a question for you"

I looked at Alice, panic creeping into her eyes slowly.

"I was meant to ask in class, but you seemed busy with your thoughts"

"Um, sure? What is it?

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" he looked away shyly.

"Oh" I was stunned.

"I mean, we could bring Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper" he started to ramble. I laughed a little and he stopped abruptly.

"Of course I'd go out with you" I stated, "And if your plan was just for us two, you can keep it that way"

He smiled a crooked smile. _'Holy Crap! That's dazzling' _

"Sweet, we'll talk about it more tomorrow"

"Okay, we better get going" I pointed out and he moved out of my way, we gave each other a quick wave before I drove off.

"That's just what me need" Alice huffed crossing her arms angrily.

"What?"

"Boys, to juggle them, school, concerts and both our lives"

"I know" I sighed, "But I think I like him, he's different from the celebrities I've dated"

"Jaspers the same Bella, I can't stop thing about him"

"Well" I started "Once you two have a conversation he'll see how amazing you are and he'll ask you out in a heartbeat"

"I hope you're right Bella" she answered quietly. I pulled into Alice's driveway. We walked into her house and down into the basement. She plugged in our microphones and started our back tracks.

"Let's practice" she said.

"Oh, we need to write more songs, Charlie said so" I offered to her and she nodded.

We practiced way into the night.

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Before – **

_I pulled into Alice's driveway. We walked into her house and down into the basement. She plugged in our microphones and started our back tracks._

"_Let's practice" she said._

"_Oh, we need to write more songs, Charlie said so" I offered to her and she nodded._

_We practiced way into the night._

**Chapter 5 – Phone Number  
****BPOV**

I rolled over to look at my alarm clock. It was time to get up and get ready for school again. Alice burst into my room and was smiling widely.

"Oh my god, this cannot be happening!" she screeched.

"Huh?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Jaspers picking me up and going to take me to school!" she danced around happily.

"See, he can't resist you" I laughed at her, "Now shoo! Go get ready"

She nodded her head hard and ran out of my room.

"Looks like you're driving yourself to school Bella" I muttered to myself. I quickly showered and got dressed, grabbing my lyric book and school bag. I ran downstairs and past Charlie.

"Bye! See you after school!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

He shouted back, "Try not to ditch school today!"

I started my car and raced to school, I quickly walked into the library. I was at least half an hour early. I looked around the library and danced a little too happily when I found a secluded table at the back of the building. I raced to it.

I looked around and pulled out my lyric book, jumping into my thoughts.

I thought about my mum often, she nearly always inspired the lyrics I wrote, I scribbled down things that I was to say to her all the time, I was hoping to piece all this into a perfect song.

'_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it'  
'was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away'_

"Bella" I heard a voice behind me, it startled me. I quickly slammed my book shut and shoved it in my bag. I looked up in front of me and it was Edward.

"Oh hi Edward" I mumbled.

"What were you doing?" he asked me whilst eyeing my school bag.

"Oh nothing, just some homework, left it last minute" I stammered.

"You seemed to be very focused on this homework, it almost made you seem sad" he beckoned on.

I scowled a little, "Yeah well, doesn't homework make everyone sad?"

"Touché" he chuckled, "Alice said I would find you here"

"Oh did she now?" I asked and he nodded his head slightly, "Remind me to kill the little pixie" I seethed crossing my arms. She knew if I was in the library that I would be writing lyrics.

"Don't hurt Alice" he looked at me with concern, "I just asked so we could discuss our night out"

"Oh" was all I could think of. All thoughts of killing Alice gone, thoughts of Edward and me swarming my mind, I giggled.

"If you're too busy we can discuss it at lunch?" he offered to me and got up, my hand swung out and caught onto his wrist before my brain even registered that's what I did.

"Sorry" I said letting go, "We can talk about it now, I was almost done anyway"

"If you're sure" he searched my face and I nodded slightly, he sat down again.

"So.." I trailed off.

He smiled softly at me; I melted just a little bit.

"Friday night?" he offered and I nodded.

"Dinner?"

I nodded.

"Maybe a movie?"

I nodded my head harder.

"Excellent" he clucked is tongue and smiled down at me, "Going to speak?"

I shook my head and he laughed, I scowled at his power to make me speechless, I just poked my tongue out at him.

"I'll pick you up at seven" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

I arched my eyebrow, "Oh so you think you can take me out and automatically get my number?"

He looked a little disappointed.

"Sheesh Eddie" I snickered and he gave me the stink eye, "Take a joke" I took his phone and punched in my number, I quickly snapped a picture of me to accompany it, quickly pulling out my phone and taking a picture of him.

"Send me a message and I'll have your number" I passed his phone back, he immediately typed a message to me. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, I opened the message _'Thanks for accepting the date Beautiful – E"_

I blushed and looked up, he was gone. Swoon much.

I quickly typed a message to Alice, _'Have date with E, Friday night at 7. May need your help! – B"_

I instantly got a text back, _'Eeeep, how exciting! _We'll go shopping tomorrow! ~ A'

I couldn't wait.

**Author's Note – **

**Sorry for taking a while to update. Thank you for the people that take the time to review!  
Hope this was good enough, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Before – **

_I quickly typed a message to Alice, 'Have date with E, Friday night at 7. May need your help! – B"_

_I instantly got a text back, 'Eeeep, how exciting! We'll go shopping tomorrow! ~ A'_

_I couldn't wait._

**Chapter 6 – **

Shopping with Alice, I always forget how much I dread it. We had been here for a few hours, pulling and dragging me through all the stores.

"Alice" I whined and she glared at me, "I just need something simple, dinner and a movie that's it"

Her eyes hardened, "You wanted my help, so you're going to get it".

I knew I would regret asking. Alice let go of me and ran off quickly, sighing a quick sigh of relief I went to sit down.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled before I had the chance to sit, "I found it"

I looked over to see her jumping around in the middle of the entrance to the store; I sighed again and rubbed my hands over my face hard before walking over to her.

"Here" she handed it to me, I looked it over. Okay maybe asking Alice was a good idea. I smiled down at her and she nodded at me.

"Perfect" I murmured and quickly raced over to the counter to buy it.

"See shopping isn't so terrible" Alice was quick at my side and laughed at my disgust facial expression.

"Come on" she dragged me again, "We need shoes and then I need to work out your hair and make-up"

Okay, I'm back to regretting that I asked.

It's Friday, date night. I'm so nervous and so excited. Nervous because this is going to be my first normal date, this is what a first date for any normal girl would feel like. I'm excited because its Edward.

I was dressed and ready fifteen minutes before he's due to pick me up. I had settled to pacing the floor, trying to get rid of my nerves.

"Bella" I heard a small voice, I kept pacing.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled and it startled me, making me jump a little.

"Sheesh Alice, what?"

"You're going to wear a hole into the ground if you keep pacing in those heels like that" she scolded me.

I shook my head at her and sat on the edge of my bed, playing with my fingers.

"What are you so nervous about?" she asked, sitting down next to me, "You've been on plenty of dates before"

"Yeah, but not a normal kind of girl date" I murmured and Alice shook her head immediately.

"It'll be the same" she argued back, "Just it won't be so much glam and wow, it'll be simple and sweet"

"Oh Alice" I sighed, "I could handle glam and wow right about now"

She gave me a small hug and pulled on my hand, "Come on Bella, I heard a car"

I froze a little.

"Don't keep Edward waiting Bella, it's not polite and he'll be just as nervous!" She scolded me again.

That got me moving, nerves left my body and excitement entered to know I was seeing him. A knock sounded at the door and I ran to it, throwing it open. There he stood, in jeans and a buttoned up shirt that fit snugly, a black jacket thrown over the top and he was smiling a crooked smile at me.

"Hi" I said, probably smiling like an idiot.

He laughed a little, "Hello Bella, you look amazing" he appraised raking is eyes over me; I gave him a little turn.

"Should we go?" he asked and I nodded fast, he grabbed my hand and led me to his car,

"WAIT!" we heard Alice screech and we both turned to her, she ran over and handed me my bag, shaking her head at me once again. I blushed a little; I am that excited that I forgot my bag. "You may go now" she walked off.

Edward looked at me and I gave him a 'don't ask' kind of look. He shrugged it off and held the door open for me as I slipped in.

Loving his gentleman ways, it's nice.

"You ready for this date?" he looked over at me and I just nodded my head.

"I sure am"

**Review :) thank you to the people that take the time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Before – **

_Edward looked at me and I gave him a 'don't ask' kind of look. He shrugged it off and held the door open for me as I slipped in._

_Loving his gentleman ways, it's nice._

"_You ready for this date?" he looked over at me and I just nodded my head._

"_I sure am"_

**Chapter 7 – Date**

He held the door open for me as we walked into the small restaurant, his hand on the small of my back. Which I did quite enjoy.

"Table for two?" the small blonde standing behind a podium asked.

"Yes please" Edward laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

Oh I loved that!

I followed the small blonde to a small table and sat down. She handed us our menu's "I'll leave you two to decide what you want and I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Thank You" I replied and looked over my menu, biting gently on my lip, I stole a quick glance at Edward. He was looking at me, but when he noticed he had been discovered a soft blush filled his cheeks as he glanced back down at the menu.

He was actually adorable!

I smirked a little, wondering why I was actually so nervous earlier. Being around him made me all warm inside and instantly calm.

I wanted to look into his eyes again, "So what's good here?"

He glanced up, oh my.

"You haven't eaten here before?" He questioned me, shock registering in his eyes.

"Um no?"

"This is the most popular restaurant in town" he looked me over and I think it was my turn to blush. Of course this restaurant wasn't all that flash; it definitely wasn't what I was used to. I honestly didn't know anything about this town and what normal teenagers did here.

"What are you thinking about?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing" I squeaked out quickly.

He shook his head gently, a look crossing his features softly. Disappointment?

"You ready to order?" The blonde interrupted us, I jumped in my seat. I was obviously too absorbed in my thoughts and conversation to realise what was going on around us.

"Um.." I trailed off to only be interrupted by Edward.

"We'll both have the lasagne, I'll have coke and she'll have.." he gestured to me.

"Lemonade please" I glanced down at the table. I kind of liked that he ordered for me.

"Very good" she nodded, writing it all down, "You're drinks will be here soon" and she was off.

"So what did you exactly do before you came to school here?" he questioned me, eyebrow raised.

"Um.." I trailed off again. Think hard Bella!

"Go on" he urged me.

"I was home schooled, Alice's parents and mine use to travel a lot for work" I smiled gently. There was some truth in that. Well done.

"What do they do?" he smiled gently.

"Business?" I blushed, that sounded so much better in my head.

He cracked a wide smile at me and threw is head back and laughed.

I blushed beet red I'm sure, looking down at the table.

"Hey look at me" he demanded softly, I quickly glanced up and saw a look of content across his face. I sighed a breath of relief that he wasn't laughing still, though laughter still danced in his green eyes.

"Here are you're drinks" the blonde placed them on the table. Once again making me jump, oh this man could distract me. "Food will be here shortly" and she was off again. The whole time Edward just stared at me.

"It's hard to believe you haven't been here before" he nodded and took a quick sip of his drink, "Though you look a little uncomfortable being here"

I took a big gulp of my drink.

"Are you uncomfortable being here?" he questioned me. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He smirked, "Is it too fancy for you?" he shook his head, kind of muttering to himself, "I knew I should have booked at that other restaurant"

"Um.." Damn this man and his ability to make me utterly speechless.

"Um..?" He mimicked me.

"Um.. Yeah I suppose it's a little fancy" I lied, "But it's okay, its different and I like that". There a half truth.. A little white lie. I wasn't about to spill my guts and let him know that this was probably one of the least fanciest restaurants that I had eaten in, I mean who was I to ruin this perfectly normal date?

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Definitely" I held up my glass and took another drink. "This is definitely okay, actually so far one of the best dates I've actually been on" and it was the truth. I had dated celebrities and this was so different, so normal and I was really enjoying it.

"Really?" he smiled shyly as I nodded my head.

"So does that mean you've been on many dates?" he pressed as our dinner was placed down in front of us. I gave my thanks to the blonde and leaned down to inhale the delicious smell. Edward just watched and waited patiently.

"I don't know, depends on what you class as many?" I smirked and took a small bite of my food, "Mmm" I moaned a little.

He smirked again, "Good?" he took his own bite and muttered his own affectionate sound. The food was to die for. I think he answered his own question about the food. "Many? More than 3?"

"Well I've surely gone on dates with more than 3.." I spoke and his face dropped a little, "But I've only even hard one serious relationship"

"Oh" He took another bite of his food, "So what are my chances of a second date?"

I laughed a little, he actually sounded concerned that this would be his only chance. Oh Edward, if you only knew my thoughts.

"Now now" I chastised him, "It's my turn to ask a question"

"Go on then" he tilted his head to listen and continued to eat whilst he stared at me.

"Have you had many dates?"

He blushed red, "I've only ever dated once and she was my first and only relationship"

"Oh how cute!" I squealed. Yes, I Bella Swan actually squealed.

"Cute" He took the time to roll that around his brain.

"I just mean, it must have been love or you two clicked from the start" I nodded to myself, "I wish I could find that one who I just get along with from the start".

"One day" He smiled to himself.

We spent the rest of dinner fairly quiet, just enjoying being in each other's company. He dropped me home and I went straight to bed, knowing Alice will be waking me up early and questioning me. I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of my pretend normal life.

**Authors Note –**

**So sorry for the long wait. Been pretty busy. I hope this was worth the wait and that you can take the time to review. Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Before – **

He blushed red, "I've only ever dated once and she was my first and only relationship"

"Oh how cute!" I squealed. Yes, I Bella Swan actually squealed.

"Cute" He took the time to roll that around his brain.

"I just mean, it must have been love or you two clicked from the start" I nodded to myself, "I wish I could find that one who I just get along with from the start".

"One day" He smiled to himself.

We spent the rest of dinner fairly quiet, just enjoying being in each other's company. He dropped me home and I went straight to bed, knowing Alice will be waking me up early and questioning me. I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of my pretend normal life.

**Chapter 7 – **

_I looked over to Alice as we sang the chorus to one of our hit songs together. She smiled at me before dancing over to me. She pulled my hand and spun me around so our backs were pressed together as we sang the last note of the song in perfect harmony. _

_The crowd cheered. There was nothing else like this in the world, the sound of our names being shouted, people cheering and throwing their arms in the air. Even more amazing was the view of thousands of people and looking out and seeing the flash of people's cameras. Knowing this was for us sent a thrill through me. _

_I turned to face Alice to only realise she no longer stood next to me. Confused, I spun back to look at the crowd, which wasn't their either. All I saw was a blinding light which burned my eyes; I threw my arm up to cover my eyes. Moving my arm a little to look through the gap of my fingers I noticed a green field. A big oak tree sat in the middle of this field, wild flowers covering the base of the tree. I walked towards it and touched the bark, smiling and sitting down against the trunk I ran my fingers through the long grass._

"_This is so weird" I said aloud. _

_I heard a twig snap from behind me and swung my head in that direction. I have to admit, by now I was a little scared; I had never had a dream this real before._

"_Bella" I heard his voice and I instantly calmed down. It was Edwards._

'_Okay this is definitely weird' I thought to myself, 'I have never dreamed about a boy before'._

_He smiled a breathtaking smile and I melted._

"_Bella" he whispered and reached a hand out to me. I immediately threw my hand out to latch with his, his smiled widened and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face._

_He pulled my hand to pull me up and hold me close. His hug was filled with comfort and love. His strong arms fitting snugly around my waist, it was perfect._

"_Bella, I love you" he whispered into my hair and his arms tightened around me._

_My heart swelled and my stomach did a few flips._

"_Edward.." _

"_Shh" he whispered, "You don't need to say it back"_

"_But.." _

_He silenced me with a quick chaste kiss._

"Bella"

_I heard a voice in the distance, but I didn't care. I pulled Edward in for another quick kiss, my hand weaving into his hair._

"Bella!"

_The world around me started to shake; I looked around to see the field and flowers disappearing._

'_Edward' I sounded scared._

"BELLA!"

_Everything vanished, including Edward._

I opened my eyes to see Alice sitting on top of me.

"God" she slapped my stomach, "I thought you were dead!" I knew she was kidding.

I gave her my best death glare.

"What?" she death glared right back, "I need information!"

"No you don't!"

She crossed her arms, her glare intensifying.

"What time is it?" I asked, ignoring her. I rolled my head to the side and saw it was seven.

'It's time to let Alice know about your date!" she shrieked a little, grabbing my pillow and hitting me.

"Ow! Alice!" I pushed her off me, "You're such an annoying little pixie!"

I stormed off into my wardrobe, still completely annoyed that she had woken me up from my dream. That dream, god it was amazing, bizarre and so unlike any other dreams that I've had, but definitely amazing.

I looked at my reflection and noticed Alice watching me closely. She smirked, the kind of smirk that makes you think that they know something.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" she kept smirking, "I just know that look, it's the same look I get when I've dreamt about Jasper" I blushed a little and she laughed, loud, "Definitely dreaming about Edward! Must have been a good date Miss Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and gave up, giving her a step by step conversation about my date, "it was amazing Alice, it was so normal but it was just so right"

"He sounds adorable, he totally wants you Bella"

"You can't know that Ali!" I pushed her lightly.

"Oh Bella, sweet naïve Bella" she shook her head slowly, "This is me we're talking about, I know everything"

This was true. Alice was a tad creepy with knowing how and what things will happen, she was hardly ever wrong.

"We'll see" I took her hand in mine and squeezed gently.

"Yes we will" she jumped up and smiled brightly, "Now, do you know what today is?!"

"Um, Saturday?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes its Saturday, what was supposed to be on this Saturday?"

I quickly thought it over, "Oh!" I quickly raced down the stairs and threw the front door open, a package laid on the front porch. I snatched it up and ran back to my room. Alice hadn't moved in the time I was gone. She smiled again and started bouncing in excitement.

"Let's open it together" I suggested and she bounced over, grabbing the other end of the package. We ripped it open and watch the magazine fly to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Alice shrieked and scooped down to pick it up, "Oh my God!" she squealed again. Annoying pixie.

"Let me look!"

She thrusted the book at me and there it was, it was Alice and I, well it was Mary and Renee on the front of the magazine.

"Wow" was all I could comprehend out loud.

We looked good, I couldn't even recognise us.

"Can you believe this?" Alice shrieked again.

"Barely" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"This is just the beginning of our careers" I nodded with her in agreement.

"Just the beginning of our lives" I corrected her.

"Definitely" was her reply.

**Authors Note- **

**There we go, another update! Sorry it took a while. Hope you enjoyed, please take the time to review.. x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Before – **

_"Can you believe this?" Alice shrieked again._

"_Barely" I smiled at her and she smiled back._

"_This is just the beginning of our careers" I nodded with her in agreement._

"_Just the beginning of our lives" I corrected her._

"_Definitely" was her reply._

**Chapter 9 –**

After Alice and I finally read through our interview article and gushed about our cover photo a million times we decided to call up Jasper and Edward to ask if they wanted to hang out. On the brilliant side it was a yes, I got to see Edward and Alice could pursue her relationship with Jasper. On the not so brilliant side we had to go to Edwards, don't get me wrong I wanted to see his place and of course him, but I wasn't so sure about meeting the parents just yet. I mean I have nothing to worry about right? We aren't anything; we've just had a date; one date.

"..okay Bella?" I must have dazed off to only here the end of Alice's question.

"Huh?" such an intelligent response could have pretended that I heard everything.

She crossed her arms angrily across her chest and glared, "Sometimes I wish I could hate you!"

I cracked a smile, "Alice? Hate me? That could be a lovely holiday"

Her glare intensified before she gave me a brief smile and a hard push, "You're so lucky I love you Bella, so damn lucky"

"You're lucky I love you too Alice"

* * *

Alice basically had to drag me out of the car once we reached Edwards place, I don't know what happened but my nerves had taken me hostage and wouldn't let me function my own body. Alice had practically pulled me from the car and dragged me to the front porch of the house.

I did get a brief glance of the house as we drove up the driveway. The house was like a mansion, not quite as big as my house or Alice's but it was still pretty big. The porch we currently stood on wrapped around the entire house from what I could see. Alice looked kind of shocked but shook it off and lifted her petite hand to the timbered coloured door and lightly knocked.

"Bella close your mouth before you catch flies" she nudged me hard in the stomach with her elbow. I snapped my mouth close before whimpering slightly from the pain, I rubbed my stomach and shot her a glare.

"I'm shocked too, but do you see my mouth wide open ready for any insect to create a nice cosy home?" he quirked her eyebrow.

I stared at her, eyes wide before we both found ourselves in a fit of giggles, tears rolling down our faces.

"Um.. Hello?" we were so busy giggling that we didn't even hear the front door open. We both stood up and wiped our eyes, staring at the handsome blonde that was standing at the door. I struggled not to let my mouth hang open again.

"Oh I'm sorry" Alice said, are we at the right house? Who was this handsome man? "We must have the wrong house"

"You sure don't little lady" Jasper appeared behind the blonde before opening the door more to let us in.

I think Alice swooned at his gentleman ways. I followed Alice inside as the blonde closed the door behind us. Alice and I both stared wide eyed at the beautifully presented house in front of house. Everything was in place just like a new display home, but it was lived in. It was nice, big and cosy, a perfect house.

"Such a nice place" I muttered dreamily.

"Thank you, you must be Bella" the blonde said, giving me a brief hug, "I'm Carlisle, Edward's and Emmett's father"

I saw Alice's head whip around to stare at me and then Edwards's dad, I mean, was he old enough to be someone's father? As I looked closely though, I could definitely see where Edward got his handsome features from.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled shyly.

"Oh my, such beautiful young ladies" a small bronzed haired woman gave Alice and I a quick motherly hug each, "I'm Esme"

Edwards's mother, he definitely had her beauty, her green eyes and hair. She was stunning, like she was photo-shopped into reality.

"It's so nice to meet both of you" Alice gushed; "You have such a lovely home" I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" she replied a bright smile on her face, "It's so lovely to hear that, I'm an interior decorator, I always love to hear people's feedback"

"You're really good, your house is fit for a celebrity" I stated and Alice shot me a look, I just smiled it off.

"Edward" Carlisle called from the bottom of the stairs, "Girls are here"

Edward was straight down and by my side, giving me a quick hug. I blushed at the contact in front of his parents.

"Wow, I think that's the quickest I've ever seen him move" Esme laughed lightly, grabbing Carlisle and leaving the room, "Was good meeting you girls, don't be strangers".

I glanced up to Edwards face to see a red blush disappearing from his cheeks.

"I'm going to take Alice down to the water for lunch, we'll be back in a few hours" Jasper explained, grabbing Alice's hand and leading her out the door, I gave her a quick thumbs up and a smile as she disappeared.

Edward gave me a confused look and raised his eyebrow like a question for me to explain myself, I shrugged and he gave me a small smile.

"Tell me Bella" he said with a soft stern voice.

"Tell you what?" I taunted back, hands on hips.

"Tell me why you gave Alice a thumbs up" he stalked towards me.

I gave him a fake gasp and put my hand over my heart, "Me? Give Alice a thumbs up? Never"

He gave me a half smile and I gave a real gasp quietly as he approached me, his face just inches from mine, "Tell me" he breathed across my face.

I melted, closing my eyes briefly, "Wishing her luck with Jasper, she likes him"

I waited patiently for his lips to press against mine; I so desperately wanted to feel his warm lips against me. It felt like hours, but it was only mere seconds, I opened my eyes to see him backed up from me and a dazzling smile on those lips, laughter playing in his green eyes.

"He likes her too you know" he kept smiling; I crossed my arms across my chest and plonked myself down onto the couch. I mustered up a smile, hoping he wouldn't see how disappointed I actually was.

"That's good I suppose, I think they'll be good together" I nodded, running my hand against the smoothness of the couch.

"I keep pushing him to ask her out, but he thinks she doesn't like him like that" he sat down next to me.

"That's so silly" I watched as he took my hand and placed it in his, "They should just realise they both like each other and go out already"

"I agree" he turned my hand over, as if he was studying it.

"Silly people" I muttered.

"Definitely" he agreed.

We sat silent for a few minutes; Edward finally placed my hand back against the couch and looked over at me with a brief smile, "So you called to hang out, what's the plan?"

"Oh.." I trailed off, I didn't really have a plan.. I just wanted to see him, can I tell him that?

He stared at me.

"I didn't have a plan.." I trailed off again, he smiled once more.

He shot up of the couch and I briefly wondered if I had said something wrong.

"Come with me" he took my hand and led me up the stairs and to his room. It was big, just like the rest of the house. A simple looking bed laid in the middle of the room, one whole wall was a giant bookcase with plenty of books and CD's.

"You're house is so nice" I sat down in front of the bookcase and ran my hand against the back of the books, studying each book.

He watched me as I looked over them, "You can borrow any book you like, but if you don't bring it back I will make sure to hunt you down"

"I guess I won't bring it back then" I was shocked that I had said that out loud, but it was like my mouth had a mind of its own, "I'd surely like the thought of you hunting me down"

Both his eyebrows shot up in surprise, I quickly hid behind my hair and went back to looking at the books, my face feeling hot.

He cleared his throat, "I would surely love to hunt you down" he moved to sit down next to me and placed his hand under my join, moving my face to look at his. I gazed into his warm green eyes.

"Good" was all I could mutter, he tilted his face to move slowly towards mine, I moved mine to match his. Soon enough his hand was against my cheek and mine was wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him that little bit closer until finally his lips pressed against mine.

It was slow, his mouth wrapping around mine, kissing me tenderly. I wanted more, more of his warmth wrapped around me. I moved up onto my knees to press more of an urgency against him.

'_BANG_' his door slammed open, making me jump up fast and across the room in seconds, Edward still on the floor in a daze.

I was scared. His parents just caught us in the middle of our first kiss. Scratch that I was petrified. Edward was looking at me with a quizzical look. But I was too anxious to care. A million thoughts running through my head, _'how can I explain this? I stopped breathing for a moment, he was helping me?' 'It was an accident, I swear!'_

I really am an idiot; like they were to believe some girl they barely know and only just met.

"Bella?" Edward looked concerned.

Why was he coming near me? He should be concerned that his parents had caught us!

"Edward is she okay?" Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the doorway.

"No idea" he grabbed my hand, "What's wrong Bella?"

Not his parents.. Emmett and Rose.. Breathe Bella, breathe.

I let out a huge breath and instantly relaxed; I kept standing shakily and gave a small smile, "I'm fine, good, definitely good"

Edward gave me a look as if he didn't believe but I just smiled and shrugged it off.

"What did you so rudely barge into my room for Emmett?" Edward turned to his goofy brother, "I've told you at least a million times to knock"

"I am so sorry Edward, I tried to stop him but you know him" Rose rolled her eyes, "Once he has an idea or a thought he is pretty much deadest on it"

Emmett smiled proudly at the statement and Rose gave him a swift smack to the back of his head, he didn't even flinch, instead he was jumping one foot to the other with excitement.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward gritted out, his hand tightening around mine.

"Look what hit the shelves today!" he practically ran into the room, shoving a something in our faces, though I couldn't see because it was too close.

"Isn't it amazing?" he gushed out just like a little girl.

"I don't know Emmett" Edward sounded frustrated, "I can't see"

"Oh" he laughed, pulling it back a little.

I froze as soon as I saw it. There it was Alice and I staring back at me.

"Two! Die For! On the front cover" he kept talking.

I smiled but in my head I was worried that Edward would make the connection. Instead he just shook his head and turned to me, "My brother as a weird obsession to these two girls"

I nodded, "Oh really?"

He nodded with me, "He has every CD and DVD concert they've released, you should see his room, there's a few hundred posters hanging up"

I shuddered at the thought of my face hanging up all over a room, especially Edward's brother's room.

"Oh hey!" Emmett studied the cover and then my face, I froze again, "You could totally pull of this look Bella you have similar features to Renee"

"And why would I want to walk around town looking like a superstar?" I pointed out.

"Who wouldn't want to look like Renee, she smoking" he earned another slap from Rose. Once again it didn't faze him.

"I don't think so" Edward interjected, my heart pained a little, "I much prefer the natural look, not some bleach blonde hair, much like Bella, she's a natural beauty"

My heart didn't know what to do, it fluttered that he thought I was beautiful and it pained to think he didn't like Renee, my other half.

"Alice couldn't totally pull off Mary!" Emmett kept gushing, "You should totally dress up as them for the next dress up occasion!"

"Um.. I don't think so Emmett" he pouted, "I don't really like Two! Die For!"

His mouth dropped open and so did Edwards and Rose's, mine nearly dropped along with there's. I just said I didn't like myself or Alice; again I shuddered at the thought.

"I think you are the only girl on this planet that doesn't like them" Rose muttered, her eyes wide.

"Guess I'm not like other's girls then" everyone nodded.

Edward broke the silence, "Thank god for that".

Deep down inside he really had no clue how different from other girls I am. I had to warn Alice.

**I think this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know. Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Before -  
**_"Um.. I don't think so Emmett" he pouted, "I don't really like Two! Die For!"_

_His mouth dropped open and so did Edwards and Rose's, mine nearly dropped along with there's. I just said I didn't like myself or Alice; again I shuddered at the thought._

"_I think you are the only girl on this planet that doesn't like them" Rose muttered, her eyes wide._

"_Guess I'm not like other's girls then" everyone nodded._

_Edward broke the silence, "Thank god for that"._

_Deep down inside he really had no clue how different from other girls I am. I had to warn Alice._

**Chapter 10 – **

I pressed speed dial and waited for an answer, frantically pacing and biting my nails. The phone kept ringing.

"Argh!" frustrated that it went to voicemail; I threw my phone at the wall.

"Everything okay up there?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

I quickly shouted back, "Yeah, everything's cool!"

"Okay" was the reply.

I threw myself on my bed and drummed my fingers against my stomach, thoughts clouding my brain '_where was Alice?' 'What is so important that she's not answering my calls?!'_

"Argh" I said again, throwing my pillow over my face. '_Emmett is obsessed with Two! Die For!, he has us hanging all over the walls, I know this because I saw it!'_

I shuddered, feeling kind of sick. If Emmett was so obsessed, could he be smart enough to pin Alice and I to Renee and Mary? Yes, yes he could. He could if he thought about it hard enough and honestly that scared me and I had to talk about it with Alice immediately.

The only problem, I had been home for hours and she hasn't bothered to answer the phone.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice sounded quiet. Oh right, pillow. I threw it on the floor and stormed down the stairs, Charlie giving me a questioning look, I just waved it off.

"What's you want, Dad?"

"Is Alice in your room?"

I shook my head and Charlie's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "So rare for you two to be apart"

I laughed bitterly, "Alice has a "Jasper" now" I used my hands to do quotation marks when I said his name.

"A Jasper?" Charlies face twisted up with confusion, if I was in a better mood I would have cried out with laughter.

"Yes Jasper, her predicated soul mate"

"Oh" Charlie still seemed to be confused but continued any way, "Well I wanted to remind you of your concert this week, you'll be flying out this weekend"

I nodded, "Where is it again?"

Once again I received a questioning look, "Georgia"

I nodded, "Right, what time will the plane leave?"

"First flight out, which is at five, your concert is that night, you'll fly back lunch time the next day.."

"Then back to school" I finished for him, smiling.

"You enjoying school Bells?"

"The second best thing to ever happen to me" I nodded, tapping my fingers against the bench lightly.

"Well I'm glad, but if it gets too much you'll have to choose your career or education Bella, it's a lot for a girl your age"

"I know, I'll make it through" my smile widened when my phone went off, "Got to go dad!" I raced back up the stairs, scooping my phone off the floor.

"Alice!" I answered

I deep heartedly laugh came from the other end of the phone, "Nope"

"Oh hi Edward"

"You seem a little disappointed, I can go if you'd like?"

"Oh no, I don't mean to be rude" I felt bad now, "I was just waiting for Alice to ring me back"

"You can't contact them either; I have been trying Jasper ever since you left"

"So you were ringing to see if I had heard from them?" I dripped disappointment.

"Well yes and to hear your voice"

Okay now I was as red as a fire engine.

"Bella?"

I shook my head, "Um, what?"

He laughed again, I laughed along.

"I had a good time today Bella"

"I did too" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Emmett just barged in and scared the living hell out of you"

"He didn't scare me!" I retaliated.

"Bella! You looked like you saw a ghost! Or that you got caught doing something you weren't supposed to be doing"

"I thought it was your parents!" I defended myself, sitting on the edge of my bed and picking my pillow.

"Bella, my parents have manners and knock"

I rolled my eyes, "How am I supposed to know this Edward, I only met them today briefly!"

"Right" we both laughed, he continued, "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Sure" my stomach was doing flips.

"Great, well I'm going to go try Jasper once again"

"I'll try Alice"

"Give me a text if you get in contact with them"

"Sure will" I replied.

"Bye Bella" his dreamy voice filled the speaker.

"Goodbye Edward" I hung up and hugged the pillow tightly. Realising I felt like an absolute Alice I straightened myself and dialled Alice for the hundredth time. Once again, voicemail.

The Afternoon past and no word from Alice, Edward still hadn't text me. Jasper and Alice must be having on hell of a time together to forget their phones.

I curled up in bed, hugging my phone and pillow, trying to sleep. I felt a vibration and looked at my phone.

**No word from A&J. Sorry if this wakes you, goodnight beautiful x**

I smiled and went to sleep peacefully.

**Here we go, this took forever. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Before -  
**The Afternoon past and no word from Alice, Edward still hadn't text me. Jasper and Alice must be having on hell of a time together to forget their phones.

I curled up in bed, hugging my phone and pillow, trying to sleep. I felt a vibration and looked at my phone.

**No word from A&J. Sorry if this wakes you, goodnight beautiful x**

I smiled and went to sleep peacefully.

**Chapter 11 – Closed Off**

I squeezed my eyes tightly together trying to shield the sun from my eyes, but it was no use. I shoved the pillow over my head and welcomed the darkness. Only the darkness didn't last long because my damn alarm clock decided to go off.

I groaned loudly slamming my hand on top to turn it off. Before I got comfortable and decided to go back to sleep I rolled out of bed and made it, quickly having a shower and grabbing everything I needed before heading downstairs.

"Morning" Charlie mumbled from the table, his head buried in the morning newspaper.

"Good Morning" I grumbled back, grabbing an apple from the counter. Charlie and I were definitely not morning people.

He grunted and turned the page. Well that's all I was going to get out of him this morning. I quickly grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I didn't even bother to see if Alice wanted a lift, she still hadn't text or called me. Jumping in the car I revved the engine, giving Alice's house a quick glance before taking off.

I ate my apple loudly whilst blaring my music as I drove to school. Pulling up to the school slowly I found a park quickly. I gathered my things together in one arm whilst trying to attempt to open my door. I failed miserably, dropping all my things.

"Argh!" I slammed my hand against the steering wheel, "Why do I need so much junk!"

My driver's side door opened suddenly and I looked up to Edward who was smirking at me.

"No need to get violent with your car"

"Shut up" I grumbled, picking my things up once again, he just continued to smirk at me. His eyes followed my every movement, which was a little daunting. He closed the door after I climbed out and waited for me to lock my car, I locked it.

"Someone's not a happy chappie this morning"

"I said shut it" I shoved him a little.

He just laughed lightly and it made me half smile. How could I be in a bad mood with him around? It's just impossible to be in a bad mood around him.

"Did you hear from Alice?" he asked, oh wait bad mood returning. Maybe its not impossible

"No" I glared at the ground.

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't heard from Jasper either"

I shot my head up, "And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Ah" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know"

I glared at him.

"Whoa" he put both hands up like he was defending himself "No need to be sending that glare my way"

I smirked again.

"Here" He moved closer to me, gathering my books into his arm and taking my hand with his other. I entwined my fingers with his. It was so nice to walk the halls without thinking about how many people were watching my every move. Well people looked, but they didn't really care that much, just shot us warm smiles.

I felt butterflies swarm my stomach and I moved closer to Edwards's side. He smiled down at me and stopped me in front of my locker.

"Thanks" I bit my lip and opening my locker with my one free hand. Edward wouldn't let go of the other, not that I was complaining.

Swinging the locker door open I turned to face Edward who passed me my books, I basically threw them in my locker, only picking the book I needed. I slammed it shut.

"Sheesh for a girl, you're kind of messy" he murmured, I slapped his shoulder lightly and he just laughed loud.

"I am clean" I sneered.

"I would hope so, did you ever shower this morning?" he sniffed my hair; I shoved him away and ripped my hand away quickly and folded my arms over my chest.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" he kept sniffing my hair, "I wouldn't say you would"

I gasped slightly and stormed off. I heard him chuckling behind me and I couldn't help but smile at his childness.

I flipped him off and walked to my first class without a glance behind me. He could make it up to me later.

I walked into my roll class and sat myself right at the back of the room and slipped into my thoughts.

'_Edward is nothing like I've ever dated before and it kind of scares me and pleases me at the same time. Scares me because I've never experienced the normal before and pleases me because its different. He's so calming and caring, even if he does drive me a little crazy. We haven't actually said we were dating, but I think we are? I mean are we? That's something I should talk to him about'_

"Isabella Swan?"

"It's Bella"

"Miss Swan?"

"I mean, here" I stuttered out.

The teacher grunted and continued with the roll.

'_Where was Alice? I hadn't seen or heard from her since yesterday morning. I still had to tell her about Emmett and his obsession with us, well our other us.. You get what I mean! She better have a good reason for not responding to me. I suppose it's a little different now, seeing as its not only us two anymore..'_

"Alright, everyone have a good day" the teacher excused us as we all scattered off to our next class.

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come quick enough. I was so hungry I felt sick. I must remind myself to have more than an apple for breakfast.

I stood in the cafeteria line and grabbed my tray, quickly making my way through the line and paying I made my way to a table. Without waiting for anyone else I started to dig into my salad, scoffing it down.

"Someone's hungry" Alice giggled and sat down next to me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. She just smiled and took a sip from her water, her smile widening as Jasper sat next to her.

I made a gagging noise in my head. Who forgets their friend for a boy?

I felt Edward slide into the booth next to me and I stopped eating, feeling a little sick from being so close to Alice. I scooted closer to him and buried my head into his chest breathing in deeply.

"What's with her?" I heard Alice ask, Edward just shrugged it off.

I shook my head slightly, he got me. He knew right now I didn't want to talk to her.

"Bella is it alright if we go shopping tonight?" she asked me.

"Actually" Edward butted in before I had a chance to move, "Bella and I already have plans for tonight"

"Oh" Alice murmured. Ha! Serves her right.

I moved my hand down to entwine it with his and squeezed it tightly; he squeezed back which reassured me.

"Well I'll just meet you in your room tonight" Alice chirped and I rolled my eyes, though no one saw it.

"Yeah" I muttered, turning back to my lunch and picking at it. The rest of lunch passed with the three of them making small talk and me staring at my lunch.

* * *

School was over and for the first day ever since I had been here, I was glad for it. I raced to my car, unlocking it and climbing in.

I started my baby up and clicked my seatbelt in. Someone knocked on my window which made me jump.

I turned to see Edward staring at me, I rolled my window down, "You know you do that a lot"

"Do what?"

"Tap on my car window"

He raised his eyebrow, " I suppose I do, don't I?"

"Mhmm" I murmured.

"Where are you rushing off to?"

"Um home?" I questioned.

"You're supposed to have plans with me" He pouted.

"Seriously?"

"Well if you want Alice to think so" He moved his head to the right, I followed to find Alice staring at me car oddly.

"Oh yeah" I murmured once again.

"Yeah" he smirked.

"Well get in" I smiled widely and he raced around and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where to?"

"How about my house?"

He gulped loudly.

"Don't worry" I rolled my eyes, "No one's home, it'll be just us"

"Alright then" he clicked his seatbelt in.

I raced home pulling up in my driveway I gave a glance over to Edward whose eyes lit up in amazement.

"You live here?" his voice even sounded amazed.

"Yup" I popped the 'p'.

"Wow" was all he said which made me laugh. He gave me an odd look.

"What?"

"That's what I said about your house"

"I don't know why when you live in a mansion like that!" he sounded astonished.

"It's nothing" I waved it off, parking my car and jumping out.

He scoffed and followed me.

I let him in and took him straight up to my room.

"What? No tour?"

I laughed, "Maybe another time" I placed my bag on the bed and headed over to the hall that joined Alice's and my room together, I sighed quietly.

"I don't get what's got you so upset about Alice and Jasper" Edward moved to my side lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"Me either" I sighed again, "Maybe I'm just used to having her 24/7 and her being there when I need her"

"It's odd how close you two are"

"You have no idea" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Maybe it's because we've grown up together, just us two and our families"

"Yeah, I guess so" he smiled sadly.

"I'm okay" I smiled back reassuringly.

He took my hand and squeezed tightly and leant down to give me a quick firm kiss.

"If its space Alice wants though" I pulled back, "Its space she'll get"

I turned to the hall door and turned the lock over, officially closing Alice off to my room. Turning back to Edward, I pulled on his shirt collar and gave him a long sweet kiss.

**There we go :) Review!**


End file.
